Trap In Devil Pleasure
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Chanyeol hidup dengan membunuh, drugs adalah makanannya, maka cinta adalah pilihan paling hina baginya.. Dan namja manis itu keterlaluan menyeretnya kedalam kehidupan.. Dia adalah drugs ku yang abadi.. CHANKAI! For Chankai Forever Love Event! Well.. read and enjoy! hhe CH 5 up! Chankai!
1. Chapter 1

Hai all! Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara comeback with new FF ChanKai! Horee!

Dan,, ini itu untuk menyemarakkan event ChanKai Forever Love! CFL! CFL! Yey ini CFL!

Begini ya.. saya sendiri bingung jelasinnya, ini FF sebenarnya udah lama aku ingin buat tapi gak selese-selese karena isinya keterlaluan jahat, banyak bunuh-bunuhannya, rasanya gimana gitu.. tapi kalo gak bunuh-bunuhan kan gak seru(?)

Sehingga dengan modal imajinasi tingkat rendah.. aku membuat ini FF! Let's read and enjoy! Jangan lupa review ya! Hhe..

(ini masih in progress.. kalo misalkan udah batas penilaian (1 Agustus) belom kelar, aku gak tau ini FF nasibnya gimana, hehe..)

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

* * *

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

* * *

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

* * *

_New York.._

_am.._

_Disebuah gedung mewah dengan banyak bodyguard.._

"Park Chanyeol, appa akan memindahkan sekolahmu ke Korea Selatan" seorang namja tampan berwajah karismatik dengan kekayaan berlimpah sedang duduk bersama lima yeoja berambut pirang yang berpakaian minim memperlihatkan tubuh indah mereka.

"Asal kau bawakan jatahku tiap minggu" Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan appanya itu.

"Tenang, kokain dan morfin datang tiga hari sekali, kalau shabu-shabu seminggu sekali, Son" appa Chanyeol yang bernama Park Yunho sibuk dengan godaan kelima yeoja berdarah eropa disekelilingnya.

"Hm, aku berangkat. Oh, aku belum beri makan FlameDeath-ku" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ambil salah satu, terserah" Yunho merentangkan tangannya yang tadi setia merengkuh kelima yeoja yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Jessica saja, nanti malam appa berikan Taeyon" Chanyeol menarik Jessica.

"Oke, appa mengerti" Yunho kemudian menekan remote di meja nakas dan dinding kamar itu terangkat menampilkan seekor macan putih yang terlihat kelaparan dalam kandang kaca. Itu FlameDeath.. binatang kebanggaan Chanyeol.

"Pangeran.. apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Jessica terlihat ketakutan.

Chanyeol melepas semua pakaian Jessica hingga naked.

"Aku ingin memakanmu, noona" Chanyeol meraup bibir yeoja itu dan menggerayangi tubuh sexy tersebut.

"A-ah.." Jessica mendesah ketika jemari Chanyeol memelintir nipplenya sesekali meremas breast penuh itu dan meraup vaginanya rakus.

_CLAPS.. KCPK.._

Suara permainan bibir Chanyeol yang sibuk menjamah bagian bawah yeoja itu.

"Angh.. ke-kenapa.. lemas sekali.. ah.. aku.. ?" Jessica merasakan lemas tiba-tiba.

_BRUGH! _

Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas.

"Aku barusaja memasukkan obat bius didalam vaginamu, kakimu akan lumpuh.. noona.." Chanyeol menatap tajam sambil terkekeh.

"Apa?! tidak! Kumohon! Jangan!" Jessica berteriak ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya dipundak bak karung dan berjalan menuju tangga, keatas kandang kaca macan putih tersebut.

"Apa permintaanmu? hm? Untuk terakhir kalinya.." Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Jessica namun tetap menahan bahu sehingga Jessica dapat berdiri tegak. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan wajah tampan Chanyeol amat memabukkan.

"Aku ingin.. Pangeran memasukiku.." jemari Jessica mengelus penis Chanyeol yang masih tersimpan rapih dicelana.

Kalian tahu jelas.. matipun semua yeoja mau asalkan Chanyeol menyetubuhi mereka.

"Hm? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa" Chanyeol tersenyum amat tampan.

_SREEETT…_

Chanyeol langsung melepas papahannya pada tubuh Jessica dan tubuh mulus yeoja itu jatuh kedalam kandang kaca.

_Brugh!_

"FlameDeath, makan yang lahap ya, itu sarapanmu.." Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya yang terlihat seperti iblis.

_GRRR…_

Macan putih besar itu langsung menggeram dan mendekati Jessica perlahan.

"A.. Andwae! Help me!" Jessica berteriak dan FlameDeath langsung menerkamnya.

_DRAGH!_

"Ouh.. calm, boy,, haha" Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat FlameDeath yang meremukkan kepala Jessica hingga terbentur dan memberikan lukisan abstrak darah di dinding kaca kandangnya.

"Jangan lupa gigit rakus vaginanya yang kotor itu.." Chanyeol meraih passport yang ada dimeja.

"Aku pergi" Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok ganja di meja dan menyalakannya.

Suara langkah Chanyeol perlahan menghilang seiring uraian tubuh Jessica dimakan habis FlameDeath.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_SEOUL.._

Chanyeol tiba malam hari, 23.00..

Kakinya melangkah santai di sepanjang gang sempit. Entah, ia sudah diberikan sebuah nansion mewah selama tinggal di Seoul oleh appanya, tapi kini ia keluyuran seperti gelandangan.

_BRUGH!_

Chanyeol menabrak asal seorang namja berumur berpakaian kantor. Sepertinya pulang lembur.

"Hai, kau hati-hati! Bocah tak tahu tata karma! Biar kuberi pelajaran, dasar brandal ingusan!" namja berumur itu hendak meraih kerah kemeja putih Chanyeol. Kerja lembur membuat banyak pekerja memiliki tingkat emosional tinggi.

Namun dengan santainya Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dan memandang cuek.

"Kau mau mati ya bocah?!" namja itu hendak memukul Chanyeol.

_Cklik!_

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Lima peluru bersarang tepat di mata kiri namja berumur itu.

"Kau yang mati ditangan bocah ternyata.." Sungguh malang nasib pak tua itu, harus berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, namja dingin yang memiliki nama besar dalam pasar gelap dunia.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol ada di Seoul. Semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal di mansion mewah seperti yang Yunho katakan.

Chanyeol pintar. Ia tidak tinggal disana karena ia tahu, saingan Yunho sudah mengintai transaksi keuangan Yunho sebulan ini.

_Drrt.._

Smartphone Chanyeol bergetar menandakan telepon masuk. Segera diangkatnya dan menunggu suara dari sana.

"Bagaimana, Son?" suara familiar. Yunho.

"Biasa, hanya iseng membunuh 30 orang" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa mewahnya.

"Transaksi disana menguntungkan, appa bangga kau bisa memilih target" appa Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh gila. Sepertinya pengaruh morfin.

"Aku ingin main-main seperti biasa, appa" Chanyeol bicara dengan nada datar. Matanya menerawang hiruk pikuk kota Seoul pagi itu.

"Mana lokasinya? Appa akan urus" appa Chanyeol menyetujui keinginan anaknya itu.

"Elieos SHS" Chanyeol melihat sekolah tingkat atas yang dekat dengan mansionnya.

SHS yang hanya diisi anak kaya dan berotak pintar.

"Gampang, besok kau sudah bisa berangkat. Tiga jam lagi seragam sudah datang lewat pos" appa Chanyeol bicara santai.

"Ya" Chanyeol langsung memutus panggilan itu.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih pistol yang ada di meja sampingnya. Menyelipkannya di celananya dan bergegas keluar mencari hiburan..

_Berupa darah dan jasad tak bernyawa ditangannya._

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Hari berikutnya.._

Angin cukup kuat hari ini. Membuat rambut hitam Chanyeol sedikit berantakan namun terlihat makin keren. Sayangnya sang pemilik tubuh tak begitu senang.

Cairan kental berwarna merah itu terbawa angin dan sedikit mengotori seragamnya.

"50 orang" Chanyeol berkata enteng pada panggilan smartphonenya. Itu panggilan dari Yunho. Chayeol kini sedanga memainkan pistolnya di rooftop gedung F Elieos SHS.

"Bagus. Perbanyak latihanmu" setelah itu panggilan terputus.

Chanyeol meletakkan pistol tersebut ketangan seonggok tubuh didepannya.

"Kau akan dituduh mengkonsumsi narkoba lalu membunuh temanmu dan akhirnya bunuh diri" Chanyeol meninggalkan dua jasad tak bernyawa dengan banyak tembakan ditubuhnya serta bibir mereka yang dipenuhi busa narkoba. Chanyeol selalu menggunakan sarung tangan setiap harinya. Sarung tangan yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti kulit tangan asli namun tidak meninggalkan sidik jari. Butuh uang milyaran untuk mendapatkannya.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Chanyeol lancar saja.

Bahkan lebih dapat dikatakan selalu sukses selama hidupnya. Sejak umur 10 tahun merupakan pembunuh professional, 11 tahun menjadi pecandu narkoba, dan sejak umur 12 tahun sudah menjadi salah satu pihak yang amat mempengaruhi transaksi narkoba dunia. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah kebal dengan semua benda candu itu.

_Narkoba itu hidupnya dan membunuh itu bahagianya._

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu.

Sudah banyak Chanyeol menemui langsung beberapa pelanggan setia benda nerakanya yang ada di Korea. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu mengirim menggunakan kaki tangannya. Namun kali ini ada tugas khusus dari appanya yang membuatnya harus turun tangan.

Chanyeol hari ini bolos jam pelajaran seperti biasa.

Toh dia sebenarnya sudah lulus SHS dua tahun yang lalu saat umurnya masih 15 tahun.

Dan bulan lalu ia mendaftar di Elieos SHS sebagai siswa kelas 2. Jadi umur Chanyeol sekarang 17 tahun, dan cukup menjanjikan penyamarannya menjadi siswa SHS disamping kehidupan utamanya sebagai criminal dan bandar narkoba.

"Park Chanyeol, kemarilah.. baby" suara seorang yeoja dari pintu UKS yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol tanpa ragu masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Matanya menangkap sosok yeoja sexy dengan seragam kemeja ketat yang tak terkancing memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya dan bra yang menutupi breast besarnya. Rok yeoja itu sangat pendek dan tak menggunakan underwear, memperlihatkan selangkangannya ketika yeoja itu mengangkangkan kakinya.

_Cklek!_

Chanyeol mengunci pintu itu.

".." Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Aku Hyuna, kakak kelasmu, kau Park Chanyeol anak baru itu kan?" Hyuna menyibak roknya.

" Kau tampan.. wanna play with me?" Hyuna melepaskan branya sehingga breastnya terekspose.

"Hm" Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Tidak, itu hanya seringaian yang ia tahan. Segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu menerjang Hyuna yang merebahkan tubuhnya pasrah di ranjang UKS.

"Play.. with me?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum miringnya sungguh mempesona.

"Please fill me.." Hyuna memperlihatkan vaginanya pada Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"With Plasure, khu-khu.." Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Chanyeol sekarang sedang memegang gunting.

Hanya gunting kecil, untuk bedah kata Hyuna tadi.

Dan Chanyeol merasa _tertarik_ untuk mencobanya.

"Noona, ayo bermain?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bermain seperti apa, baby?" Hyuna memasang wajah menggodanya setelah Chanyeol membuatnya naked dan kedua tangannya ditali pada ranjang. Hyuna merasa, permainan sebelum sex itu boleh juga, apalagi dengan seorang Park tampan diatasnya.

_ZRAATT..!_

"Arrghhh! Appo! Stop! Aaaakkk!" breast Hyuna di cabik-cabik oleh Chanyeol menggunakan gunting itu.

"Sudah berkarat tetapi tetap tajam, hebat ya gunting kecil ini.." Chanyeol menempelkan gunting itu di pipi Hyuna. Darah mengalir deras seiring gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang menekan gunting itu membuat pipi Hyuna robek makin dalam.

"Argh!" Hyuna memekik keras ketika bibirnya digunting. Vaginanya sudah penuh dengan tabung oxygen spray yang Chanyeol jejalkan paksa. Darah sudah mengalir hampir diseluruh tubuh Hyuna. Kulitnya tidak mulus lagi dengan segala sayatan dan cabikan.

"Suaramu indah noona. Ini, ada air putih, aku akan membersihkanmu dari darahmu.." Chanyeol menatap dengan mata polosnya.

Namun malah terlihat menyeramkan begitu mata lebam Hyuna melihat cairan yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai 'air putih' tersebut.

"Andwae! ARRGGHH!" Suara Hyuna menggema dan bagai alunan indah ditelinga Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol mengukir seringai lebar.

Botol berisi cairan itu bertuliskan 'alcohol 70%' dan tentunya amat perih bila terkena luka.

"Sepertinya breastmu terlalu besar noona.. biar aku lepaskan" Chanyeol menarik kuat breast Hyuna lalu memotongnya dengan pisau bedah.

_ZRAAATTT!_

"Aaaaaaaa,,,!" Suara Hyuna menggema pilu.

Sekarang bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Sekolah sudah usai sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun Chanyeol bahkan belum puas bermain-main dengan boneka barunya itu meski bonekanya sudah memohon untuk dibunuh secepatnya.

"Bunuh aku.. ohok!" Hyuna memuntahkan darah ketika pisau bedah ditangan Chanyeol menusuk lambungnya. Chanyeol bahagia mendengar suara jeritan pilu semua korbannya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Hehehe.. jangan bunuh saya Chanyeol! Soalnya saya bukan pelanggan setia Anda!

Yap! Tugas yang diberikan Siwon kepada Chanyeol adalah membunuh pelanggan setia barang neraka (narkoba) milik Chanyeol! Sisanya ya.. Cuma iseng kayak yang pas di jalan sama di club tadi.. kalo yang di UKS(?) msih misteri dunk! Ada di Chap 2!

Review jangan lupa ya? aku minta kesan-kesan kalian dunk.. 12 rev aja deh.. Thanks all! :D


	2. Chapter 2

(ini masih in progress.. aku udah bikin sampe ch8 sebenernya tapi blom ada waktu buat buka ffn dari puasa, jadi, ini FF udah lewat dari tanggal 1 Agustus, gpp lah, yang mau baca silakanc:D)

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

* * *

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

* * *

.

.

….

* * *

_ZRAAATTT!_

"Aaaaaaaa,,,!" Suara Hyuna menggema pilu.

Sekarang bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Sekolah sudah usai sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun Chanyeol bahkan belum puas bermain-main dengan boneka barunya itu meski bonekanya sudah memohon untuk dibunuh secepatnya.

"Bunuh aku.. ohok!" Hyuna memuntahkan darah ketika pisau bedah ditangan Chanyeol menusuk lambungnya. Chanyeol bahagia mendengar suara jeritan pilu semua korbannya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Hyuna sudah dikuburkan bulan lalu.

Semua menganggap kekasihnya 'Hyunseung' adalah pelakunya.

Cukup mudah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk terlepas dari sesulit apapun kasusnya.

Ingat, Park Chanyeol memiliki nama dalam pasar gelap dan kriminal. Banyak taktik dari otak brilian yang dianugerahkan pada tubuh tampannya.

Yang ada, Hyunseung gila karena ditinggal kekasihnya dan dipenjara serta keluarganya menjadi bangkrut.

Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan alasan.

Itu semua perintah dari Yunho. Menyingkirkan pelanggan setianya, salah satunya tentu Hyunseung.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapih. Tapi Hyuna malah menawarkan diri, itu memudahkannya. Memudahkannya untuk merebut harta Hyunseung dan membuat gila pelanggan narkoba setianya itu.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Malam itu Chanyeol bosan. _

Ia sudah membunuh 10 orang hari ini, namun tak ada satupun suara teriakan pilu yang mampu membuat seringainya muncul.

Kaki Chanyeol terayun menuju sebuah club malam yang ramai.

Banyak mata memandang betapa rupawan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian duduk dan hanya memandangi semua orang di ruangan remang penuh sesak dan hawa sex. Kualitas narkoba di negeri gingseng ini masih dibawah standard. Chanyeol enggan mengkonsumsinya, maka dari itu ia mengatakan pada Yunho untuk selalu mengiriminya khusus. Di sini Canyeol mulai didekati banyak yeoja.

Mungkin bermain sekaligus dengan lima yeoja mampu melukiskan kembali seringainya.

Malam itu, kelima yeoja itu mendapat siksaan lebih buruk dari Hyuna.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Kesekian kalinya.. Chanyeol membolos pelajaran_

Tak ada yang tahu namja Park tampan bersikap dingin itu pergi kemana.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah disepanjang koridor sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama.

Hanya meninggalkan tasnya yang bahkan kosong tak pernah ia isi sama sekali.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian" Hwang songsaengnim menghentikan pelajarannya karena guru kesiswaan datang.

"Silakan masuk, perkenalkan dirimu" guru kesiswaan itu memberikan kode agar siswa baru itu segera memasuki kelas.

Seluruh siswa menjadi riuh.

Banyak yeoja yang terpana dengan ketampanan wajah namja baru itu. Termasuk namja berstatus seme yang menatap tanpa berkedip melihat senyum manis yang terlukis sempurna di wajah namja itu.

"Kim JongIn imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku Kai" namja itu tersenyum manis, semua yeoja bahkan menjadi iri. Membuat kelas semakin riuh.

"Kau cantik sekali! Jadilah kekasihku, Kai!" dideretan paling depan, seseorang bernametag Oh Sehun langsung bicara begitusaja. Namun Kai tak meliriknya sama sekali membuat semua siswa menyorakinya.

"Semua diam. Oke, Jongin, kau bisa memilih bangku kosong sesukamu" Hwang songsaengnim mempersilakan Kai memilih beberapa bangku kosong yang ada disana.

_PUK!_

Kai menjatuhkan duduknya dikursi kosong paling belakang dan menaruh tasnya asal di meja. Membuat semua siswa memandang heran dan tak sedikit menyorot ngeri. Termasuk Hwang songsaengnim.

Namun setelahnya kelas kembali kondusif mengikuti pelajaran Hwang songsaengnim.

"sst… Kai, kenapa kau tidak satu bangku dengan Yoona si cantik itu? padahal dia sudah mengusir teman sebangkunya agar kau bisa duduk bersamanya.." seorang siswa yang duduk didepan Kai berbisik lirih. Wajah namja itu manis namun gayanya benar-benar manly. Tipikal playboy.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, em.." alis Kai sedikit tertaut. Bingung memanggil namja itu.

"Oh, panggil aku Luhan, kau bisa meminta pertolonganku kapanpun, ehm.. manis.." Luhan sedikit tersenyum ketika menggoda Kai.

"Oke.." Kai hanya menjawab datar.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kai, kenalkan aku Zhang Yixing! Panggil saja aku Lay dan sebelahku ini Xiumin" Lay tersenyum ramah.

"Kai, kau tahu? Kursi sebangkumu itu sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Tapi dia selalu bolos. Wajahnya lumayan tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi sekali" Lay langsung bercerita.

"Hm, kenapa dia selalu bolos?" Kai bertanya dengan pandangan santainya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Semua guru termasuk kepala sekolah takut untuk menegurnya. Ia selalu berkeliaran di sekolah" Lay menggeret kursinya. Sepertinya akan membuat pembicaraan yang disebut gossip.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Kai merasa mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Banyak siswa yang melihatnya menemui artis-artis yang bersekolah disini, dan.. ini hanya gossip, tapi.. katanya dia seorang pengedar narkoba dunia.." wajah Xiumin jadi sedikit takut saat menceritakannya.

"Namanya.. Park Chanyeol.." Luhan menyebut nama itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hm" bibir Kai mengulas senyum amat tipis setelah mendengar nama itu.

_SET.._

Kai beranjak dari kursinya dengan meraih tasnya juga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lay memandang bingung. Ini masih jam sekolah. Masih 3 jam lagi untuk pulang.

"Aku ada urusan. Katakan aku izin, jika tidak mau, tak apa, aku akan alpha" Kai segera keluar dari kelas yang sepi karena masih jam istirahat.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_11.34 am.._

Sekarang Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolah di gedung F.

Sepertinya gedung F merupakan tempat favoritnya di Elieos SHS ini.

Mungkin karena ini gedung paling tinggi dan sepi.

Ditelinganya tersumpal headset dengan lagu yang amat disukainya beberapa hari ini, hingga bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang tak bisa lagi ditahannya.

Ya, lagu itu adalah suara tangis dan jeritan pilu lima yeoja yang mendekatinya di club beberapa malam yang lalu. Lima yeoja itu sudah mati terbunuh dengan leher yang terputus serta tubuh hancur.

_CKIT! BRUGH!_

"Aish.." Chanyeol merutuki seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh karena seseorang itu menabraknya dari depan saat ia akan berbelok di lorong itu.

"Oh, mian, biar aku bantu" seseorang. Namja. Penabrak itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Sejenak Chanyeol melirik wajah namja yang menabraknya itu. Rambutnya silver dengan mata indah yang sendu, bibir penuh yang terlihat pucat namun menggoda. Kulit tan yang sedikit bercahaya. Chanyeol mengamati intens namja itu.

Terlihat asing. Seperti siswa baru.

"Apa masih sakit?" namja itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Chanyeol yang masih duduk dilantai.

Harum tubuh namja itu begitu menguarkan wangi semerbak sebuah bunga.

_Red Rose.._

Dan itu bunga kesukaan Park Chanyeol.

Bunga yang berwarna merah darah, cantik dengan segala duri yang siap menorehkan luka dalam.

"Ani" Chanyeol menatap tajam jamja itu. Menunggu respon yang akan diberikan namja tan itu. Chanyeol merasa, namja itu akan takut dan meminta maaf padanya seperti orang-orang lain. Namun..

_CHU~_

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebih lebar setelah bibirnya merasakan sentuhan lembut yang dingin dari bibir penuh namja tan itu. Bibir mereka tetap diam.

Chanyeol tahu, namja itu ingin mempermainkannya.

_BRUK!_

Chanyeol mendorong hingga punggung namja itu terbentur keras dengan dinding lorong.

Bibir mereka masih bertaut tanpa gerakan. Mata Chanyeol menatap menyelidik pada mata sendu indah didepannya.

Pandangan itu.. _merendahkannya.._ _menginjak harga dirinya.._ _membuangnya_ hingga kedasar jurang yang gelap..

_membutakannya.._

_CPK! CPKKC!_

Bunyi salvia terdengar setelah Chanyeol dengan ganasnya meraup dan menikmati secara brutal bibir penuh lembut namja tan itu.

_Panas.._

itu yang Chanyeol rasakan saat lidahnya berhasil memasuki mulut namja tan itu. Rasa salvia itu lebih nikmat dari cocktail yang selalu dikonsumsinya tiap matahari tenggelam. Lebih menjadi candu.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerayang diseluruh inci tubuh namja mangsanya itu.

_Pluk.. Pluk.._

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja tan manis dikungkungannya itu kemudian membuangnya asal.

_SET.._

Ciuman panas itu terputus, menyisakan benang salvia yang masih saling tertaut di kedua bibir itu.

Mata Chanyeol memandang namja itu, pikirannya masih terlalu rumit.

"Hm.." namja tan itu memberikan seulas senyuman manis dengan bibirnya yang masih mengkilap dan sedikit memerah akibat gigitan Chanyeol tadi.

_PUK…_

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Hai! Ini Chap 2 nya! Udah ada namja tan manis tuuuhh.. siapa ya? Uih~ manis beut!

Cantik! Kenalan dunk.. kamu pasti si 'itu' kan? Hhe..

Readers pasti juga tahu.. siapa coba dia?

Gimana? Ini udah masuk inti cerita loh, mudah mudahan bisa cepet selese dalam 5 chapter ato lebih(?) entah nanti tangan saya bisa tidak menyelesaikan ketikannya.. dan mata saya yang kuat begadang.. -_-

Chap 3 nanti agak nyerempet M, silakan baca (kalo batal **puasa syawal **nya jangan salahkan author ne, hhe)

* * *

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	3. Chapter 3

(Wah.. udah lebih dari tanggal 1, gpp kan? Masih mau baca gak? Klo enggak aku end in aja)

* * *

Aku mau balas review kalian di ch2:

**GaemCloud: **Hhe.. siapa ya? Wah, nanti kalo kebawa mimpi gimana coba? Hhe

**Askasufa: **makhluk sejenis? Thanks for support

**HoMin'EL: **aku senang kmu bisa senang(? apaan coba..) kamu suka Chanyeol sadist?

**Haemin: **aku akan bikin yang lebih seru lagi, hhe

**Guest:** niat terselubung.. apa ya..

**Sungie:** kok tau klo bakal ada NCnya? #nyodorin tangan juga #kamunya udah tarik tangan duluan #gak jadi kenalan #pundung -_- this is next time, welcome, hhe

**Jongin48: ** mau ngapain ya.. hhe,

**Byvn88:**karakter Chan emang gitu, ini udah next

**Guest: **NC?

**KHyejungKai: **hhe, ini agak lama, mian

**Adilia. taruni. 7: **Ya, panas.. hha

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: **nyosor? Itu Jongin polos loh, matanya blink-blink gituh..

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: ** ya, Sehun dikacangin! Hha

**Yuki Edogawa: **Udah siap sih, Cuma gak ada waktu bro

**Afranabilah19: **NC? Aku bilang rate M lo.. mature belum tentu NC, masa pertama kali ketemu gara-gara tabrakan langsung NC, kan kasian uri Jongie, hhe

**Amalia1993: **wo wow woo panas (ikut-ikutan) ya, itu sikap Kai labil lo di ff ini, aku aja gak tau tu anak manis sifat aslinya gimana nanti

**Ardian. aiyul: **Semangat juga

**SooBabyBee: **Kurang panjang? Aku Cuma takut nanti kalo typo krn wordnya pada ilang e, makasih udah nunggu ff ini

**Kamong Jjong: **Kan Kai manis, Kai kasih kiss diawal sih, jadi siapa sih yang gak mau kiss bibir sexy itu lagi? Hehe..

**Nadiaa: **iya, hehe

**Jongkwang: ** Thanks

**Chotaein816: **mian bikin kamu nunggu lama, em? Jongin gak takut sama Chanyeol kok, semangat! ^_^

**FlowAraa23: **this is the next

* * *

Thanks for all review,

Mian kalo ff ini jadinya ancur (aku kehilangan ide)

So this is..

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

* * *

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

* * *

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

* * *

.

.

….

_Pluk.. Pluk.._

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam namja tan manis dikungkungannya itu kemudian membuangnya asal.

_SET.._

Ciuman panas itu terputus, menyisakan benang salvia yang masih saling tertaut di kedua bibir itu.

Mata Chanyeol memandang namja itu, pikirannya masih terlalu rumit.

"Hm.." namja tan itu memberikan seulas senyuman manis dengan bibirnya yang masih mengkilap dan sedikit memerah akibat gigitan Chanyeol tadi.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_PUK…_

Tangan kanan namja itu kemudian menyentuh pelipis Chanyeol, membelainya hingga pipi dan berakhir di rahang tegas Chanyeol. Lagi, hanya seperti namja yang menghirup dalam morfin kristal yang dibakar, wangi red rose tangan namja tan itu menyeruak tajam hingga memenuhi tenggorokan dan paru-parunya.

Meski sudah penuh, Chanyeol tetap memaksakan paru-parunya menampung lebih banyak harum itu.

"Manis.." Chanyeol membingkai wajah namja tan itu, menggiringnya sehingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku namja, kau tahu jelas.." namja tan itu menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu.." jemari Chanyeol turun dan membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja putih seragam namja tan itu. Terpampanglah kulit tan halus merata itu. Leher janjang serta dada bidang yang mendesirkan darah Chanyeol lebih cepat.

_HAUP!_

Chanyeol segera melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja tan itu dan mengecapnya ganas.

"Hnh.. tidak sabaran.." namja tan itu sedikit terkikik geli mengetahui betapa Chanyeol bernafsu padanya. Tangan Chanyeol menggiring tubuh tan itu untuk mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggangnya. Segera Chanyeol bawa namja tan dalam rengkuhannya tersebut menuju lapangan indoor basket yang sepi.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Ne, hisap terus, Chanyeol.. emh.." namja tan itu membusungkan dada datarnya ketika bibir Chanyeol meraup rakus nipple merah mudanya. Seragam kemeja namja tan itu sudah ditanggalkan dan hilang entah kemana. Canyeol dengan sibuk menandai bahu dan lehernya hingga menimbulkan warna kebiruan hampir diseluruh inci tubuhnya. Rasanya lebih nikmat dari morfin.

Jemari lentik namja tan itu membelai lembut wajah tampan Chanyeol yang asik memberi tanda pada pundaknya. Dirematnya dengan sensual rambut Chanyeol, dan menambah libido Chanyeol dengan desahan desahan sexynya.

_SET!_

Tiba-tiba namja tan itu melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Mereka duduk dilantai gudang basket yang dingin dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

Mata Chanyeol menatap heran. Bibir namja tan itu mengulas smirk nakalnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

_GREP!_

Segera Chanyeol merengkuh kembali namja tan itu. Menyesap kuat-kuat leher namja tan itu dan membentuk sebuah tanda keunguan yang baru.

"A-aah~ Chanyeol.. sshh~" desahan namja itu lebih indah dari semua lagu siksaan yang didengarnya selama hidupnya.

_TEP!_

Aktifitas Chanyeol terhenti lagi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, aku ingin memakannya" Chanyeol menunjuk tangan namja tan yang menyilang menutupi dadanya.

"Ahaha, kau menginginkan ini? Eungh~ Chanyeol~" namja tan itu meraba dadanya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan wajah menggodanya.

"Chanyeol~ ah.." desahan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memilikinya.

_BRUGH!_

Chanyeol segera menerjang namja tan tersebut, namun usahanya menggagahi namja manis itu gagal ketika kedua tangan mulus itu menahan pundaknya untuk benar-benar menidurinya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Eits.. sabar tampan.. aku harus pergi sekarang" namja tan itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka.

Chanyeol menatap heran namja yang masih ada dibawahnya itu. Namja tan itu tak marah ataupun merasa hina, bahkan tak menendang Chanyeol sama sekali meski tadi sudah hampir akan dilecehkan. Namja di bawahnya ini berbeda.. namja tan ini unik..

_SREET.._

Namja tan itu bangun dengan menjinjing asal tasnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, tampan" namja tan itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Kembali Chanyeol melihat senyuman indah itu.

"Jangan pergi" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dan terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya wangi red rose, keberadaan paling agung dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu kisahmu" bibir penuh itu berbisik lirih ditelinga Chanyeol membuat mata namja tampan itu membulat kaget.

"Jadi.." tubuh Chanyeol menjadi tegang, kedua tangan panjang itu memeluk Kai makin erat.

"Kau bisa putuskan semuanya" suara namja tan itu menyadarkannya.

"Just with me.. She-" Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya dan jantungnya serasa berhenti. Seperti kehilangan pijakan, kakinya serasa mati rasa.

"Don't remember that.." namja tan itu mencium bibir Chanyeol kilas.

"Katakan.." Chanyeol bingung, siapa sebenarnya namja tan dalam rengkuhannya itu. Harusnya dia tidak tahu.

"Park Chanyeol.." bibir penuh yang makin merekah indah karena berkali disesapnya tadi, namun manisnya masih terasa. Membuatnya terhipnotis.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus.

"Kau ingin ini?" namja tan itu menjilat bibirnya perlahan. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka.

_CHU~_

Namja itu mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sementara.

_Cpk!_

"Emh.. st-stop engh.." namja tan itu mendesah ketika tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos dan bibir Chanyeol membungkamnya dan meraupnya ganas.

Cukup lama Chanyeol bermain dengan bibir manis itu. Dan Chanyeol merasakan pertama kali yang namanya tak rela. Tak rela ketika bibir halus nan manis itu lepas begitusaja.

_TEP!_

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan namja tan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan namja setinggi telinganya itu.

Dibukanya kemeja putih seragam yang melekat ditubuh tiangnya dan dikenakannya pada tubuh tan yang telanjang dada itu.

"Kau punya rasa _care_? Aku tak percaya, ahaha.." namja tan itu terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang kusyuk mengancingkan kemejanya dari bawah, yang ia kenakan pada tubuh tan itu.

Terlihat kebesaran ditubuh sexy tan itu.

Disesapnya kembali tanda kebiruan di dada kiri tubuh tan itu sebelum ia mengancingkan yang terakhir.

"Jangan berikan tubuhmu pada namja lain selainku" Chanyeol menatap tajam namja tan itu.

"Tubuhmu indah juga" namja tan itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jemari lentik itu menuruni tubuh Chanyeol dari jakun hingga abs yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol memberikan senyum miringnya.

Jemari itu dingin ketika menyentuh kulit perutnya. Namun tubuhnya malah merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Dan ini lebih menegangkan dari suntikan narkoba yang selama ini mengalir di pembuluh nadinya.

"Aku mencintainya" namja tan itu mendesah sexy di telinga Chanyeol.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_GREP!_

Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh tan itu.

Menggigit ganas leher kanan namja tan itu. Membuat desahan indah kembali keluar dari bibir yang kini memerah itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mengelus seduktif pinggang ramping namja dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Kai.." namja tan itu mencium kilat pipi Chanyeol dan dengan mudahnya lepas dari rengkuhan kuat Chanyeol.

Lagi. Namja sexy itu berbeda. Sentuhan bibirnya.. lebih lembut dari hisapan nikotin menthol kesukaannya.

"Aku pergi" Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya tanpa bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya semula. Terhipnotis.

Sentuhan tangan Kai berbeda. Dingin, membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan jantungnya terpompa berlipat kali pada detik yang sama.

Chanyeol rasa.. mulai detik ini, Kai menjadi amfetamin dosis tingginya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Jeng! Jeng! Chap 3! Yey!

Menurut kalian apa tabrakan itu disengaja?

Apa ada yang mengganjal dipikiran all readers setelah selesai baca ini?

Silakan review, chap depan akan saya jawab sebisa mungkin ^_^

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	4. Chapter 4

(ya.. aku tahu ini ff aneh.. semua ff ku aneh -_- yang mau baca ff ku silakan, kan semua orang pemikiran dan seleranya beda-beda oke? Hhe)

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

**Thanks for attention! ^_^**

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

* * *

_CHU~_

Lagi. Namja sexy itu berbeda. Sentuhan bibirnya.. lebih lembut dari hisapan nikotin menthol kesukaannya.

"Aku pergi" Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya tanpa bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya semula. Terhipnotis.

Sentuhan tangan Kai berbeda. Dingin, membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan jantungnya terpompa berlipat kali pada detik yang sama.

Chanyeol rasa.. mulai detik ini, Kai menjadi amfetamin dosis tingginya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Dan kini Chanyeol tidak lagi pantas disebut sebagai pengendali pasar gelap narkoba.

Ia hancur. Terlihat frustasi.

Seminggu ini ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Mencari.

Namja tan itu dengan keparat membuat Chanyeol harus menghabiskan jatah narkoba tiga hari untuk satu hari.

Ia seolah semakin tergantung dengan benda-benda neraka itu setelah usahanya gagal dalam mencari keberadaan namja sexy itu. Chanyeol sungguh ingin memilikinya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama desahan indah namanya dari bibir merekah yang manis itu.

Senyuman yang lebih indah dari yeoja manapun di dunia ini.

Chanyeol ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Dan kini Park tampan itu benar-benar kehilangan amfetamin dosis tingginya.

Tubuhnya tergeletak lemah di kasur apatermen mewahnya dengan dua bungkus metafetamin yang ia buka asal hingga berserakan hingga lantai. Sebuah suntikan berbahan yang hampir sama, masih tertancap di intravenanya. Dan bibirnya menghisap rokok ganja dengan malas.

"Arhhg! Keparat!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Semua itu tak dapat menggantikan sensasi tubuhnya saat bersentuhan dengan Kai.

Ia butuh inhalansia kokainnya. Chanyeol hampir terjatuh berulang kali.

Langkah kakinya sedikit tertatih, sepertinya ototnya sudah hampir relaksasi semua, bahkan ia tak merasakan apa apa pada kaki kirinya yang tertancap pecahan kaca botol red wine. Kepalanya juga terasa berat.

Dibukanya laci meja belajar dipojok ruangan itu.

Wajah Chanyeol makin frustasi ketika benda yang dicarinya di laci tak ditemukan juga.

"Kai! Bitch!" Chanyeol mencabut paksa suntikan yang ada di venanya dan melemparnya di lantai dingin itu hingga jarum suntik itu patah.

Chanyeol sungguh seperti mayat berjalan. Ia telah menghabiskan lebih dari 4 kilogram ganja dan drugs lainnya seminggu ini.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian.._

Tidak ada yang berubah dikelas itu, kecuali kelas yang sedikit lengang karena tak ada kenampakan namja tampan berwajah dingin bernama Park Chanyeol beberapa minggu ini. Ia seperti hilang tanpa kabar.

Lain hanya dengan Kai.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak kemana Kai? Sudah seminggu ia tak berangkat sekolah sejak hari pertamanya" Luhan bertanya pada ketua kelas. Jinri.

"Hm, dia katanya ke Jepang, ada urusan dengan keluarganya disana" Jinri menjawab seadanya.

"Oh, yasudah" Luhan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Kai baru satu minggu tidak masuk.

_TAP TAP TAP.._

Langkah seseorang begitu menggema di kelas tersebut.

Padahal kelas tadi amat ribut. Namun, begitu melihat namja itu melangkah masuk, kelas langsung hening dan tak ada yang berani melihatnya.

_PUK! _

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Di kursi paling belakang…

_GLUP!_

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak. Tidak hanya Luhan.

Tapi semua teman sekelasnya. Mereka sekarang tahu kebenaran gossip mengenai namja tinggi yang kini duduk dibelakangnya.

Karena gossip itu memang benar. Satu kelas melihat dengan jelas.

Park Chanyeol dengan seragam Elieos SHS.

masih mengikat bagian tengah lengan bawahnya dengan tali sabuk. Dan pada nadinya tertancap suntikan yang sudah setengah cairannya masuk ketubuh tinggi itu.

"Aaah.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega setelah ia suntikkan seluruh cairan yang tersisa itu. Dilepasnya tali sabuk tersebut dan dengan bebas narkoba mengalir disepanjang peredaran darahnya.

Kepala Chanyeol makin berat.

_BRUK!_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Siswa sekelas menatap horror padanya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka melihat langsung orang yang mengkonsumsi narkoba selain minuman beralkohol tentunya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_TAP..TAP..TAP.._

Langkah kaki lain masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan santai seolah cuek dengan keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba hening.

_GREP!_

Luhan memegang lengan namja itu agar tidak duduk dibangkunya.

"Lepaskan aku Lu" Kai memandang Luhan datar.

"Dia berbahaya, jangan dekati dia" Luhan hendak menarik Kai keluar kelas namun Kai bertahan di posisinya.

"Lepas" Kai berujar dengan datar. Seolah tak tertarik dengan apa maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Kai, dia barusaja mengkonsumsi drugs" Luhan berucap. Dan hanya suara Luhan dan Kai yang terdengar dikelas itu.

Chanyeol. Telinganya masih dapat menangkap suara kedua orang itu. Perlahan didongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat namja pemilik nama familiar lawan bicara seorang Xi.

Seolah drugs pada tubuh Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih. Merasa berhalusinasi Kai ada didepannya. Dan tubuh namja Park itu tetap diam meski apa yang dicarinya selama ini sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Hai" Kai tersenyum manis melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang tepat melihatnya.

Chanyeol ikut mengulas senyum. Itu seringaian.

_SLEP!_

Kai segera menghentakkan tangannya sehingga pegangan Luhan terlepas.

_PUK!_

Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Tepat satu meja dengan Chanyeol. Meski selama ini ia tak pernah duduk bersama namja Park itu. Bahkan semua siswa tak yakin jika Chanyeol tahu Kai memang satu meja dengan namja tan manis itu.

"Hai manis.." Chanyeol menatap Kai yang ada disampingnya. Dengan kepala yang ia paksakan untuk tetap tegak meski pening serasa menghantam telak kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau pusing. Ikutlah denganku mencari udara segar" Kai dengan nada bicara dinginnya, menawarkan secara tidak langsung. Sebuah hal yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan.

Membolos.

"Tentu" Chanyeol memberikan seringai tajamnya, Kai berlalu terlebih dahulu. Disusul dengan namja tampan itu yang mengikuti langkah Kai dengan sempoyongan.

Meninggalkan kelas yang diselimuti hawa ketakutan.

Seringai Chanyeol sungguh mengerikan.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Chanyeollie~, belikan aku boneka teddy bear pink itu~" Kai menunjuk boneka teddy bear besar berwarna pink yang dipajang didepan etalase sebuah toko dari sekian banyak toko berjajar di Gangnam.

"Kajja" Chanyeol memegang erat tangan kanan Kai dan membawanya masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan boneka teddy bear pink itu pada Kai segera.

Kai memeluk boneka itu erat dan wajahnya terlihat amat senang membuat bibir Chanyeol melengkung tipis dengan perasaan berbeda.. untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

_Chu~_

"Gomawo Yeollie" Kai mengecup kilas pipi Chanyeol.

_Inikah bahagia yang sebenarnya itu? Yang orang-orang rasakan?_

"Kita cari pakaian ganti, seragam ini jelek" Chanyeol menarik Kai keluar toko itu segera dan mencari toko pakaian. Chanyeol memang tidak suka memakai seragam sekolah. Toh dia sebenarnya sudah lulus SHS saat umurnya 15 tahun. Tak ada yang tahu hal ini kecuali ayah dan Tuhan.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Kau cocok dengan pakaian itu, kau tampan" Kai bertepuk tangan antusias melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pakai.

Chanyeol menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja santai berwarna putih dengan lengan yang disinsingkan hingga siku. Untuk tubuh setinggi dan setampan Chanyeol, pakaian ini membuatnya semakin berkelas dan tampan.

"Kai, pakai ini" Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya menyerahkan celana jeans hitam dan kaos putih bergambar tengkorak. Ia rasa ini cukup baik digunakan Kai. Setidaknya warna pakaian mereka sama. Chanyeol selalu ingin serasi dengan Kai.

Chanyeol setia menunggu tanpa bosan. Meski ia merasa waktu ganti Kai telalu lama untuk seorang namja.

_Cklek.._

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan Kai belum terlihat.

"Chanyeol, em.. ini.. bagaimana?" Kai keluar dengan ragu dari ruang ganti. Tangannya menyilang di dadanya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tak berkedip.

Manis, adalah kata pertama yang otak Chanyeol berikan pada wajah Kai yang malu-malu itu.

Sexy, adalah kata kedua ketika mata Chanyeol memandang tubuh Kai.

Indah, adalah kata ketiga untuk menggambarkan keseluruhan seorang Kai.

Memabukkan adalah kata tanpa batas untuk Kai sebagai _Drugs abadi_ seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bu-bukankah ini terlalu transparan?" Kai menatap ragu pada Chanyeol.

"E-ehem!" Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dari kegiatan matanya mengamati tubuh Kai yang sedikit terlihat karena tipisnya kaos putih itu.

"Carikan sesuatu yang manis untuknya" Chanyeol menyuruh pelayan toko wanita disebelahnya dengan sedikit membentak.

Segera pelayan itu pergi cepat mencari apa yang diminta customernya karena suara bass bentakan yang menakutkan itu.

"I-ini tuan" Ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah hoodie berwarna pink cerah dengan penutup kepalanya berhiaskan telinga kelinci.

Chanyeol melihat itu sedikit sanksi.

"Seleramu buruk. Carikan yang lebih manis" Chanyeol menatap tajam pelayan tersebut. Pelayan meminta maaf dan akan mencari pakaian lain.

_TEP! _ Namun Kai meraih hoodie itu.

"Aku pakai ini saja" Kai segera masuk kembali kedalam ruang ganti.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan santai disebuah sofa empuk yang tersedia.

_Drrrt.. Drrrt.._

_PIP!_

Chanyeol segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kerjamu minggu ini bagus Son, 4.5 juta US$, kutambahkan jatah makananmu" Appa Chanyeol menelfon, ia bangga Chanyeol menaikkan penjualan drugs hingga kurang lebih 51 miliar rupiah. Sehingga berniat menaikkan kiriman drugs kelas atas yang merupakan makanan rutin seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hm.. kiriman makanan minggu ini tak usah dulu" Chanyeol berkata ringan.

Namun itu adalah pernyataan **luar biasa**.

Bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa melewatkan sehari tanpa narkoba mengalir di darahnya?

Bahkan pecandu amatiran akan merasa terbakar jika tidak mengkonsumsi dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

"Kau bisa mati" suara Yunho menjadi serius.

"haha.. aku kuat.. kau tahu itu dengan jelas" Chanyeol berkata santai, seolah tak memikirkan sama sekali resikonya. Tentusaja ia bisa mati.

"Ada masalah?" Yunho merasa Chanyeol sedang dalam pengawasan sehingga membuat anaknya itu harus jauh dari makanannya.

"Tidak, aku punya _candu baru_" Chanyeol terkekeh. Bibirnya melengkungkan seringai.

"Kau bisa mati bila tanpa narkoba sehari saj-"

_PIP!_

"Persetan!"

Chanyeol jengah juga mendengar Yunho bicara panjang lebar. Chanyeol lalu melepas baterai smartphonenya kasar. Merematnya hingga hancur.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Entahlah,

Akhir-akhir ini Kai manja sekali padanya. Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka, Kai terlihat seperti namja nakal urakan hingga Chanyeol mencapnya sebagai rude boy.

Tapi kini Kai lebih terkesan imut malu-malu. Dan Chanyeol suka itu.

Ani, Kai berubah menjadi jahatpun, Chanyeol _tetap mencintainya_.

_CKLEK.._

"Bagaimana?" Kai keluar dari ruang ganti dengan menggunakan hoodie kelinci pink tadi. Hoodie itu kebesaran sehingga pundak Kai sedikit terkekspose. Warna soft pink itu membuat kulit Tan Kai jadi lebih sexy.

_GLUP!_

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Manis.. tubuhmu sexy sekali" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Kai.

_Chu~ _

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kai hati-hati. Namun efek yang di rasakan pada tubuhnya lebih hebat dari rasa saat dirinya sakaw.. jantungnya bergetar hebat hanya karena bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi mulus namja tan manis itu.

"Ehem.. permisi, Tuan" pelayan wanita dibelakang menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar.

Segera Chanyeol melepas ciumannya di pipi Kai dan berjalan menuju kasir mengikuti arahan sang pelayan wanita. Meninggalkan Kai begitusaja.

Setelah membayar, Kai yang sudah berada disamping Chanyeol segera digeret keluar oleh Chanyeol dan dibawa kesebuah stand ice cream.

Dengan sangat tahu, Chanyeol membelikan Kai es krim rasa strawberry, yang merupakan kesukaan namja tan itu.

"Kai, kau tunggu di kursi itu dulu, aku mau membeli sesuatu" Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam toko itu.

Tentu. Pelayan wanita itu _menyadarkannya akan sesuatu_.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Yey! Yey!

ChanKai ng-Date berduaan!

Sebenernya itu yang jadi Luhan itu Sehun lo.. tapi aku gak mau kalo Sehun jadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan ChanKai T_T (Aku kan HunKai shipper juga..)

Jadi aku ganti LuKai deh, mian ya yang LuKai Shipper, di FF ini Luhan dianiaya lahir batinnya. .

Kai punya berapa kepribadian sih sebenernya? Banyak! Tapi ada yang palsu loh.. hanya satu kepribadiannya yang asli. Mau coba tebak? Hehe..

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Haay all! **BL Hyung** comeback with ChanKai FF! (yey ^_^)

Saya mau balas review kalian dulu ya:

**ChanBaekLuv:** Waaah klo itu enggak kok, Kai kepribadiannya 1, yang lainnya fake! Hehe

**Jongin48:** Tapi sbenernya harusnya gak ada kan orang yang bisa tahan gak konsumsi narkoba klo dah kecanduan? Pasti ada efeknya kan? (tanya beneran, soalnya ini ff agak ngawur)

**Adilia. taruni. 7:**Trus Kai yang badboy dan smexy itu dari mana sifatnya? Yang pasti sifat Kai Cuma satu kok, hehe

**Askasufa:** Hhe, ktahuan kmu gak baca ffku dengan seksama. Ya kau benar, jongie makin mencurigakan, tapi kepribadiannya Cuma 1 kok ^_^. Thanks for support

**Redrose:** Iya bentar lagi mau end kok kalo chanyeolnya udah mati mengenaskan (hehehe)

**SooBabyBee:** Fighting ^_^

**Cute:** Iya, ff ini banyak fake nya lo.. jangan sampe salah tafsir (apaan coba -_-)

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Kamu wajib panggil aku BL Hyung, arra? Hhe. Chanyeol balik lagi ke toko itu karena ada urusan sama pelayan wanitanya tadi ^_^

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Ini sudah lanjut

**Huang Zi Lien:** Tapi ng-datenya aku skip ya soalnya ng-datenya gak singkron sama judul dan inti ceritanya yang tentang bunuh-bunuhan dan dosa, hehe

**Jongkwan:** Mian gak bisa update asap T.T, thanks support me

**GaemCloud347:** Karena Kai istimewa dihati para seme #apaan coba.. hehe

**Kim nini:** Suka sama karakter Chanyeol dan Kai? Arigatou ^_^

**FlowAraa23:** ini udah lanjut

**Kamong Jjong:** Kai manja karena ada maunya, mwehehe

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu:** Hmm..

**Hyemi kim:** Kalo kamu bagusnya di ff ini Kai jadi imut atau badboy bitch?

**Cho KyuLy:** maaf membuatmu menunggu lama chingu ^_^

**Chotaein816:** semangat juga

* * *

**Thanks udah kasih motivasi sama aku, dan ini dia ch ke 5! Yey!**

Oh iya, reviewnya jangan lupa panggil aku dg _**BL-Hyung/BL-Oppa **_ ya? Biar akrab gitu, hehe

Mian di ch ini aku gak akan bahas acara ng-datenya ChanKai, karena ff ini sadist banyak unsure pembunuhan karakter, sedangkan di CH sebelumnya aku gak menampilkan adegan (ciyee bahasanya..) pembunuhan maka di CH ini kita akan baca pembunuhan sadist lagi! Hore! Siap-siap muntah ya, muehehehe..

* * *

**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**

Ini FF ChanKai..

Saya ingatkan.. ini FF terlalu sadis..

ChanKai

Chanyeol Sadist..

_**DRUG ADDICT**_

Tapi..

Bagi yang tidak suka karakter Chanyeol jahat, jangan baca..

Banyak alur pembunuhan karakter..

**DON'T BASH.. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THIS FF**

I told you before

.

.

.

AND THIS IS

_**TRAP IN DEVIL PLEASURE**_

.

.

….

* * *

Setelah membayar, Kai yang sudah berada disamping Chanyeol segera digeret keluar oleh Chanyeol dan dibawa kesebuah stand ice cream.

Dengan sangat tahu, Chanyeol membelikan Kai es krim rasa strawberry, yang merupakan kesukaan namja tan itu.

"Kai, kau tunggu di kursi itu dulu, aku mau membeli sesuatu" Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam toko itu.

Tentu. Pelayan wanita itu _menyadarkannya akan sesuatu_.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Dan Chanyeol tak pernah berbohong.

Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah sabuk kulit yang mahal. Ia membelinya dengan mudah.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak segera bergeser dari kasir.

Matanya menatap tajam pada pelayan wanita tadi yang kini tepat berada disampingnya.

"Tuan, ada apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan wanita tadi menundukkan kepalanya akan tatapan Chanyeol.

Takut? Haha.. Jangan bercanda! Yeoja itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dan rasa senangnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

_TEP!_

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, noona.." Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga yeoja pelayan itu.

"E-eh.. baiklah, ikut aku" pelayan itu dengan suara lirihnya membalas bisikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengikuti kemanapun langkah yeoja bertubuh sexy didepannya itu. Sesekali pelayan itu sengaja memainkan roknya sehingga memperlihatkan celana dalam tipisnya. Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaian miringnya. Sesekali tangannya sengaja menyentuh butt yeoja itu dan sang yeoja malah memegangi tangan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya lebih dalam masuk kedalam mini skirtnya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Grep!_

Tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menangkup penuh breast kanan pelayan itu. Sedikit merematnya sehingga mengeluarkan desahan dari bibir yeoja itu.

"Em.. namamu.. Yuri?" Chanyeol membaca name tag yang ada di seragam bagian kanan atas pelayan tersebut.

"Ah, ne?" Yuri merasakan debaran saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan pandangan tajam Chanyeol yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan leluasa menyentuh pundak Yuri, turun membelai pinggang Yuri dan terus turun untuk berhenti di bongkahan butt Yuri yang hanya tertutupi mini skirt renda.

"A-aah~" Yuri mendesah ketika tangan Chanyeol meremat buttnya.

"Kau menginginkanku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya ditelinga Yuri.

_GREP!_

Yuri langsung memeluk pundak Chanyeol den merapatkan tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, Yuri bahkan dengan senang hati menekan breastnya pada Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkungkan seringaian lebar hingga menampilkan taring-taringnya.

"Sentuh aku.. oppa" Yuri menggesekkan breastnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu" Chanyeol memandang lekat Yuri. Membuat gairah yeoja itu meninggi dan segera menarik Chanyeol.

_Cklek!_

Pintu ruangan itu dikunci oleh Yuri.

Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Duduk dengan tenang disebuah kursi kaayu yang dikelilingi manakin-manakin cantik dan tampan dikanan kirinya. Yuri dapat melihat jelas. Hanya Chanyeol yang paling tampan dan paling sempurna disana.

Perlahan Yuri melepas seragam pelayannya. Hingga menyisakan bra dan celana dalam tipisnya. Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh itu ketika sampai didepannya yang masih setia duduk. Dengan tak sabar tangan Chanyeol meraba seluruh permukaan tubuh mulus Yuri. Bibir Chanyeol naik dari perut mulus itu hingga kedepan bra merah yang dikenakan Yuri. Dengan gigi tajamnya, Chanyeol mengigit bra tersebut hinggatalinya putus dan bra itu jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai dingin gudang stock pakaian.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Eungh~ oppa~" Yuri mendesah ketika breastnya dilahap rakus oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lihai bermain di vagina Yuri.

Kini Yuri terlentang pasrah dilantai dingin sebelah almari besar dengan Chanyeol yang memakan lahap dirinya diatasnya.

"Channyeol oppa~!" Yuri mendesah keras ketika ketiga jari Chanyeol langsung membobol vaginanya.

_Cpk!_

Chanyeol mengecup kedua puting Yuri ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah melingkupi ketiga jarinya tersebut.

"haha.. kau masih virgin?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat darah yang lumayan banyak mengalir keluar seiring gerakan in-out jemarinya.

"Oppa~" Yuri makin menggelinjang ketika Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kau butuh ini agar tidak ada yang mendengar kita" Chanyeol mengambil kemeja seragam putih Yuri dan membekap mulut Yuri dan menalinya sangat kencang.

Kita lihat, kemeja itu sedikit berwarna merah. Bibir Yuri robek karena kemeja putih untuk bekapannya terlalu kencang diikat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh ingin?" Chanyeol tak dapat menutupi kekehannya karena Yuri kini bangkit dan menekankan breastnya di wajah Chanyeol.

Sungguh Jalang.

"Hm.. aku ingin menandai seluruh tubuhmu.." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Yuri sambil terus memainkan vagina Yuri.

Yuri memejamkan matanya nikmat. Tak mengindahkan segala sakit yang dideranya.

_SRAATTT!_

"Emmhh!" teriakan pilu Yuri teredam. Matanya langsung mendelik.

Chanyeol barusaja memotong kaki kanan Yuri dengan pemotong sterofoam elekctric. Kalian pasti tahu, pemotong itu menggunakan listrik dan sangat tajam karena panas yang dihasilkan.

"AHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa puas dengan suara bassnya yang menggema di ruangan sepi nan dingin tersebut.

"Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan kakimu yang terlepas ini.."

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Itu sabuk mahal yang ia beli tadi.

_Jlebbb!_

Chanyeol menusukkan sabuk itu hingga tembus di pinggang kanan Yuri dan menggunakannya sebagai penyambung kaki yang putus tadi.

"Aku dermawan kan, noona?" Chanyeol kini tak tertawa. Ia terbahak bahagia.

"Arrrhggmpp!" suara Yuri teredam bekapan itu. dan darah bibir Yuri makin mengalir karena kain seragam itu tak mampu lagi menyerap banyaknya darah dari robekan bibir Yuri.

Air mata yeoja itu tak dapat berhenti mengalir merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada pinggangnya.

"Kau manis sekali dengan darah itu.." Chanyeol menyeringai tajam melihat darah mengalir begitu banyak.

"Enghm!" Yuri memekik lagi ketika Chanyeol menjejalkan kepala manekin secara paksa kedalam vagina Yuri.

"Haha..! Aku ingin bersenang senang lebih lama denganmu.. bukankah kau ingin juga?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada polosnya. Hari ini,

Chanyeol adalah penjagal yeoja itu.

"Tapi sayang sekali.. Kai-ku sudah menunggu terlalu lama diluar.. baiklah, kita akhiri saja" Chanyeol mengambil pemotong sterofoam yang sempat diabaikannya.

"Kau tua sekali untukku, jangan panggil aku oppa. Aku tidak suka itu" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Yuri lalu mengarahkan pemotong tersebut tepat dileher Yuri.

_ZRRAAAAAKKKSSCCCRRKK…!_

Bunyi tulang leher yang dipaksa dipotong bersamaan dengan suara cipratan darah yang mengenai almari besar disebelahnya.

"Aaamhhh!" Yuri memekik untuk terakhir kalinya.

Darah mengalir deras ketika kepalanya terlepas.

"Wajahmu cocok menggantikan kepala menekin di vaginamu itu" Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan santai menuju kursi kayunya tadi. Menaruh kepala Yuri di leher manekin yang kepalanya sekarang bersarang dalam vagina Yuri.

"Ini hadiah dariku" Chanyeol memegang almari besar setinggi tiga meter, lebar lima meter dengan tebal lebih dari dua meter. Asal kalian tahu. Almari ini sudah sangat bermuatan penuh bahkan banyak barang yang tidak bisa masuk ditaruh diatas almari itu.

_BBRRRRUUUAAGGGGHH!_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan almari besar untuk menimpa tubuh Yuri. Terlihat darah mengalir karena tubuh Yuri sudah hancur tertimpa almari besar nan berat tersebut.

"Itu karena kau menggangguku saat mencium Kai-ku" Chanyeol keluar dengan santai dari gudang itu.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_Di meja nomor 17.._

"Chanyeol, kau mau makan apa?" Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol. Matanya menatap serius berbagai gambar pada menu.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di café samping taman bermain. Keduanya barusaja menghabiskan setengah hari untuk bermain sepuasnya di game world. Hingga hari kini menjelang sore.

_17.45 sore.._

"Aku tidak pesan, kau saja" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling pojok di lantai dua café tersebut.

"Oke, aku mau beli Chocoberry milkshake saja" Kai memesan dan pelayan yeoja itu pergi memberikan pesanan Kai ke bartender café itu.

Tak berselang lama pesanan Kai datang.

"Ini pesanannya" pelayan laki-laki berwajah tampan memberikan minuman pesanan Kai.

"Ah, gomawo" Kai tersenyum amat manis.

"Em, boleh aku meminta nomormu.. manis?" pelayan itu mengusap pipi Kai.

Kai yang disentuh hanya menundukkan wajahnya canggung.

"Boleh, ini" Kai menyerahkan cardnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Gomawo.. hem, kalau tak keberatan, kita bisa berkencan besok, aku Jungkook. Siapa namamu manis?" namja itu tersenyum tampan.

"Ne, Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai" Kai tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ehm! Ada sesuatu di pipi kananmu.." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mana?" Kai bertanya dengan suara imutnya menatap Jungkook.

_Chu~ _

Jungkook mencium pipi Kai tiba-tiba.

Kai hanya melongo.

"Hehe, kau manis sekali Kai, sampai jumpa besok" Jungkook terpaksa beranjak menuju ruang belakang karena disuruh bossnya mencuci piring.

_Ingatkan aku.._

Chanyeol disana dengan mata gelapnya. Mengamati dengan seksama semua itu tadi. Api sudah memenuhi hatinya. Namja bernama Jungkook itu tak akan selamat.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

_JLEEEEBBBZZ!_

"ARRGHH! KEPARAT!" suara bass terdengar miris sekali.

Sudah banyak darah berceceran dilantai.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, hm?" tangan putih itu menekan semakin dalam pisau dapur yang menancap di pinggang kiri namja berambut hitam yang terikat di tiang tengah ruang cuci café tersebut.

"KAU ORANG GILA!" suara bass itu makin berteriak namun darah malah keluar dari mulutnya.

"HAHAHA.. Namja sepertimu beraninya mencium milikku!" tangan putih itu menancapkan dengan sempurna pisau itu. Tepat di ginjal kiri.

"Kai harusnya tidak bersanding dengan orang gila sepertimu! PARK CHANYEOL!" suara bass Jungkook makin memilukan dengan darah yang mengalir deras di perutnya.

"Kau tahu itu. Dan Kai tak akan kubiarkan pergi!" Chanyeol sedikit naik darah didepan namja kaya raya yang menyukai kerja part time sebagai hobinya itu.

"Ayahku akan membunuhmu, Park.." Jungkook menyeringai meski perutnya sudah ditembus pisau dapur.

"Aku akan membunuh ayahmu segera setelahmu.." Chanyeol menatap lekat Jungkook.

"Fucking Shit! Cuh!" Jungkook meludahkan darahnya di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau dan keluargamu bukan rekan bisnis gelapku lagi, shit!" Chanyeol segera menarik kuat pisau itu dari ginjal Jungkook sehingga darah mengucur makin deras.

Pengelihatan Jungkook makin kabur.

"Kau akan masuk neraka.. haha-uhuk!" Jungkook terkekeh menyumpahi Chanyeol.

"Neraka pun serasa surga jika aku bersama Kai" Chanyeol memainkan pisau dapur itu.

"Haha, aku akan menjadi hantu dan membawa Kai bersamaku!" Jungkook memandang mengejek pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pembual!" Chanyeol segera menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali tepat di jantung mantan rekan bisnisnya itu.

Darah mengalir makin deras, kemeja putih Chanyeol ikut berwarna meski hanya sedikit.

Tangan Jungkook yang mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chanyeol akhirnya terkulai setelah tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa.

_KRAAAKKK!_

Chanyeol menghujam untuk terakhir kalinya pisau itu tepat di dahi Jungkook hingga tembus. Namja itu mati dengan tersenyum.

"Masuklah ke neraka.. bersama ke 103 namja yang berani menyentuh Kai" Chanyeol keluar dari dapur itu setelah mencuci bersih darah yang menempel ditubuh dan pakaiannya.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kematian Jungkook yang menggegerkan Korea karena artis itu dikabarkan mati tiba-tiba. Tentu keluarganya menutupi perihal kematian Jungkook. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing soal itu.

Dan Chanyeol hampir melupakan makanan rutinnya.

Drugs tak lagi mengalir di darahnya. Apakah itu salahsatu kemajuan positif hidup seorang Park Chanyeol?

Tidak. Sayangnya tangan namja Park tampan itu malah makin banyak membunuh orang.

Siang ini sedikit mendung. Chanyeol duduk di rooftop gedung F seperti biasa.

_Drrrt… Drrrt.._

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Yunho menelfon lagi.

"109 orang" Chanyeol berkata enteng.

"Hati-hati Son, kau terlalu banyak berlatih akhir-akhir ini" Appa Chanyeol mengingatkan anaknya itu agar tidak terlalu banyak membunuh orang. Memang membunuh orang adalah salah satu tugas dari Yunho, tapi Yunho sendiri juga sedikit kahwatir jika Chanyeol meninggalkan bukti karena terlalu sering membunuh. Korea pasti juga akan memperketat penjagaannya jika beberapa bulan terakhir sejak Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki, puluhan manusia tiap bulan mati mengenaskan di Korea.

Bulan ini saja sudah 50 orang. Makin banyak orang yang menyentuh Kai ataupun mengusik waktunya bersama Kai akan bersimbah darah kematian.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

* * *

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tanpa makan?" Yunho bertanya sanksi.

_TAP!_

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu siapa pemilik kaki jenjang itu.

"Aku hidup bahagia tanpa makan, dan aku tak perlu benda itu lagi" Chanyeol memutuskan telepon itu setelah Kai duduk bersila didepannya.

"Kau bolos lagi?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau mengikuti ku lagi" Chanyeol memandang Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Nyatanya Kai juga membolos kan sekarang?

"…" Kai tak menjawab. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan beberapa waktu setelahnya.

Setelah sekian lama keduanya diam akhirnya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Disini tenang, kau suka tenang?" Chanyeol tidak suka bicara basa-basi begini. Tapi Chanyeol lebih tidak suka saat Kai mengabaikannya.

Kai memejamkan matanya meresapi angin dingin yang dibawa mendung itu membelai wajahnya. Sedikit senyum tipis bibir penuh itu dan Chanyeol tahu itulah jawabannya.

"Aku suka teriakan pilu" Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Unik" Kai menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Lebih terkesan seperti seringaian. Kai kemudian mengeluarkan rokok disakunya. Menyulutnya, menghisapnya semaksimal kapasitas paru-parunya lalu menghembuskan asapnya tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

_Fyuuuhhh~~_ asap itu hilang dan memperlihatkan bibir penuh Kai yang terlihat seperti meminta untuk dilahap.

_Menantang sekali._

Dan Chanyeol juga mencintai Kai yang bad boy seperti ini.

* * *

**-Trap in Devil Pleasure-**

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Yey! Yey!

ChanKai Trap in Devil Pleasure (TIDP) chap 5 publish!

**Readers:** Yang ditaman bermain kok di skip sih author?

**Aku:** Iya dunk! Kan ini FF semacam sick love gitu.. hehe

**Readers:** Kok Jungkook dan Yuri harus mati mengenaskan begitu?

**Aku:** Mian bagi semua fans, aku juga suka SNSD dan BTS kok, aku gak bermaksud membunuh mereka _ maafkan saya! Jangan bash saya.. hiks.. T_T

**Readers:** Kapan Chanyeol berhenti membunuh?

**Aku: **Di Chapter terakhir! Disana gak tau sad ending ato happy ending

**Readers:** Chanyeol kan suka bolos dan membunuh di gedung F, apakah Chanyeol pernah melihat penampakan arwah siswa-siswa yang sudah dibunuhnya?

**Aku:** Tanyakan pada Chanyeol ^_^

**Chanyeol:** Tidak sama sekali. Mereka mati dengan ketakutan didepanku. Jadi arwah merekapun takut padaku. Aneh.. aku hanya dihantui Kai chagi seorang, hehe.

* * *

Oke, Review ya! Gomawo all! Salam ChanKai! :D


End file.
